I Wanna Take You to a Gay Bar
by pwoutagonist
Summary: A puppy visits Rivaille at a gay bar.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Levi, you've got an admirer."

A small pause of silence followed by a snort of laughter.

"Tell me something new, Hanji."

A quick swallow of whiskey and the rattle of ice echoes in the man's ears. Perhaps he had drank a bit too much. _Ah, well fuck the consequences._

"I'm serious, Levi! Look over at him!" An annoyed glare shot over across the bar at a puppy.

"…the fuck is that?" Honestly he had never seen anyone so…scared and frightened of everything happening around him. Rivaille let out another snort, imagining the poor kid wetting himself from the environment. It was a bit loud and there were a lot of large men wandering in bikinis and tight shorts; anyone would be scared if they weren't expecting to walk into a gay bar.

He annoyingly tapped on his glass, begging for another refill of whatever he was drinking before…he couldn't remember. "Tsk, so annoying. Why's he staring?"

Bright green eyes beamed happily over at the man. Rivaille felt sick.

"He thinks you're cute, isn't it obvious?"

"Well he needs to stop staring like a fucking twelve year old and talk to me if he's ever going to even imagine a night in bed with me."

Right on cue, the green-eyed puppy walked nervously over to the dark-haired male, fidgeting and tripping over his feet a couple of times before sitting next to the shorter male.

"Um…hi…" A squeaky voice croaked out from the puppy, and Rivaille swallowed his newly refilled glass of whatever. God, he was going to be a lot more drunk to keep listening to this kid.

"That all you got, puppy?" The boy looked frightened.

"Hah? Uh…well…um…I'm not really s-sure how to approach you…I mean…" The younger male shifted his gaze, his cheeks flaming in embarrassment. "I didn't know if you would recognize me."

Well that struck curiosity in the drunken man.

"…huh?"

"I mean…when you…t-took my virginity…" The boy's hands were in his lap, wringing together and he looked like he had pissed himself.

"…I am not sober enough for this…"

"So you…d-don't remember me, R-rivaille?"

Well this was new.

Oh.

OH.

Shit.

_"Please, Senpai! Someone might s-see us! Let's m-move somewhere!"_

_"Huh? What's wrong with here?"_

_Rivaille fiddled with his own belt, flinging it off, not caring where it landed. He'd always imagined what sex would be like in a classroom after hours; perhaps someone would walk in or hide outside the doors and jack off to their moaning. Either one only made the senior more and more aroused._

_"Fuck…never thought I'd be fucking a freshman." He licked his lips. "But you've got a nice, tight ass."_

_"U-uwa! S-senpai! It hurts! A-ah…"_

_"Shut up. You're a man, aren't you?"_

_Rough hands gripped onto milky white hips, leaving purple reminders of their first encounter in the biology room. The sound of high-pitched moans, animalistic groans, and skin slapping hard against skin filled the room, the scent of sex and sweat intoxicating them. The poor freshman was only a virgin, but it was his fault for looking like a lost puppy. The naive fool had practically begged for it. Even for a virgin, his lips sure did a number on Rivaille's hot cock._

_"A-ah…S-senpai…f-feels good…s-so big…p-please…m-more…" Rivaille didn't have to be asked twice as he pounded hard into the sweet, warm flesh._

"Eren."

A nod.

"Eren Jaeger."

The boy was nodding so hard that Rivaille thought his head was going to break off the spine and roll onto the floor.

"S-senpai, you remembered!"

"I'm not your senpai; this isn't high school." Rivaille's eyes squinted a bit as he stared at the boy…man…

"How old are you?"

"T-twenty two."

The older male groaned.

"I feel fucking old." Rivaille grabbed his glass (he mentally reminded himself to tip Hanji well for the stellar service she was giving him) and took another sip.

"You're not old, Rivaille-san! You're not even thirty!"

"…"

_Why? Why is he so interested in me? I haven't seen him since that time in high school…I had graduated and I never saw him again. Did he remember me all of those years? How did he even find me? How did I still remember him? Oh great, he probably wants a repeat of high school. He's going to give me flowers and ask me to be his boyfriend. Too bad, kid. I don't date. _

"Um, Rivaille-san." He paused, biting his cherry red lips.

_Oh no, his lips. Those fucking perfect lips._

"Are you…f-f-f-free tonight?"

_Stop stuttering you damned fool and fucking kiss me._

"My place?"

Again, Rivaille prayed the boy's head would stay connected to his spine. He did not feel like sticking his dick in a corpse.

"Don't fall behind. Let's get out of here."

A twenty left on the oak wood, an encouraging wink from the bartender, and a warm embrace of two sweaty palms.


	2. Chapter 2

"S-senp—mmmh…mmmpf"

Bruised pinks lips met with sharp, white canines, drawing a bit of blood from them. Rivaille's pink tongue lapped up at the crimson spreading over the puppy's lips, his hard, cold eyes locking on bright green ones.

They weren't even in Rivaille's apartment yet, but he didn't care. He was drunk, horny, and there was a perfect little kid form his past begging for his touch, his kiss, his…

Eren whined as he bled, but this was the man he had adored for so many years; the man who he had searched low and high for. Hopelessly in love and craving his touch, the younger male was begging for any contact, even if it meant a bit of pain. He needed to feel _something._

With a strong kick, the weak wooden door opened, probably breaking the handle and a couple of hinges. But the state of his door was buried far into the back of his drunken mind and the only thing he cared about was the half-naked uke on his knees. He slammed the broken door shut, letting Eren undo the buckle on his jeans.

His milky hands sunk into the deep chocolate hair, clinging tight as his eyes wandered to the cracked ceiling. _Ah, fuck…those fucking lips…_

Rivaille couldn't stop the grunts and groans that seeped out of his throat, his hands forcefully bobbing the other's head against his hard cock. Who cared if he choked; the boy wanted it so bad, he could have all of it.

And Eren was choking, but he didn't care. He had Rivaille's dick in his mouth; nothing mattered. Just the salty taste of him that slid against his tongue and poked the back of his throat. It was heaven for him.

"Shit…stop, I'm going to come…" Rivaille panted, pulling the boy up so he could taste those sinfully delicious lips. He sucked on the pink tongue that had just been wrapped around his own member, tasting himself with a mix of Eren's own flavor. "The bed." He stated curtly, making his way over, drunkenly, to the pristinely made bed and clean sheets. He was a clean freak after all.

Eren nodded furiously, making sure the drunk man wouldn't trip over himself like he did earlier on the was pushed on his back, looking wide-eyed like a nervous puppy up at the man towering over him. Their lips met again, less forceful than before. Rivaille fumbled with the rest of their clothes until they were both stark naked.

His rough, calloused hand gripped around Eren's leaking member, stroking it erraticly as he slipped his tongue inside the sweet mouth, tasting him fully.

"Nngh…ahn….mmmph…ah, ah!" Those puppy whines might have seemed annoying out of bed, but Rivaille seem to enjoy the helpless squealing of Eren in heat. It made him speed up the process, using his saliva-coated finger to slip past the tight ring of muscle. Those moans increased in volume and quantity, causing his own dick to twitch with anticipation.

"Fucking hell…looking like a fucking puppy…fuck…gonna fuck you so hard…" Rivaille became lightheaded, part from the alcohol and part from the taller male under him. After he had stretched him with three rough fingers, he quickly, albeit a little clumsily, reached over to his night stand where there was a bottle of lube. He uncapped it, spreading the liquid onto his member and the stretched, pink muscle.

"S-senpai…I w-want you…so b-bad…p-please…f-fuck me…I n-need you…" He honestly looked like he was going to break down and cry if he didn't have a dick shoved up his ass. Rivaille didn't want to deal with a crybaby, so he lined himself up with the needy holy and pushed himself inside.

"Shit…so hot…" It felt like his whole body was on fire; Rivaille grabbed onto those slim hips, creating new bruises as he thrusted himself into the younger male. He was so lost in lust and his drunken mind refused to decipher any words that Eren was saying. Whatever it was, it sounded hot as hell, and he sped up. The poor puppy probably wouldn't be able to walk right the next day, but he would probably like it; _damn masochist._ "Fuck…"

Rivaille was close; so close he felt like he could explode any minute. And that's when he heard it. It wasn't some cutesy nickname or an annoying honorific, but _his name._

And that was the last thing the older male heard before he shot his milky white seed inside of Eren, filling his hole up with the stench of their love-making. His cock pulled out slowly, some of his come leaking out of the boy's hole. Ah, fuck. As drunk as he was, he wasn't going to clean it up. He wouldn't trust his messed up mind with a task of cleaning. He'd do that when he was sober.

Rivaille slumped on the bed on his stomach, eyes half-closed as he stared at the man he had just fucked senseless. He looked happy, like a puppy who had just been given the best meal of his life. _Fucking annoying…but kind of cute…shit I am drunk…I should sleep…_

"Senpai, I—"

The rest of whatever Eren said was lost as sleep overtook Rivaille, the soft sheets and pillows underneath him and the gingerly placed blanket over his bare back only pushing him to the realm of the unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

A low groan let the lips of the twenty-six year old as a stream of bright sunlight seeped through a crack in the curtain. His head pounded, causing Rivaille to be extra cranky this morning. Not to mention that he felt heavy.

_Ah, what the fuck. Why do I feel like I'm sleeping under a truck? Shit, my head hurts. _

Rivaille cracked an eye open, his vision a bit hazy at first. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, minus the pile of clothes sitting by the edge of his bed. _I wanna clean it, but my body aches._

As he tried to sat up, he felt a heavy weight on his chest move and a small moan. "Huh?" He looked down and saw the puppy curled against him, naked.

"…" One, two, three blinks. "The fuck?!" He growled a bit, his memory feeling a bit hazy. _No wonder it smells like sex in here. Holy shit._

The puppy stirred for a moment before opening his bright green eyes and looked happily at the startled man, "Ah, good morning senpai~" He said cheerily. _Why is he so cheery so early in the morning? Fucking puppy…_

"I told you to stop calling me that." Rivaille glared at him for a moment before rolling out of the bed, standing shakily on his legs. "Why the fuck are you still here?" Eren blinked.

"Because I wanted to say with se— Rivaille-san." He corrected himself quickly as to not anger the short-tempered man.

Rivaille slipped on a pair of underwear, taking a final glance at the satisfied puppy before padding over, quite groggily, to the kitchen. He didn't want to argue with him right now. What he needed was some coffee.

"Do you take sugar?" He called from the other room. Eren blinked, once more confused.

"What?"

Rivaille ground his teeth.

"Do you take sugar in your coffee, you damn brat?"

"Oh! Ah, yes please!"

Soon enough, the shorter man emerged with two steaming cups of coffee. He carefully handed it to Eren. "If you spill it, I'll cut off your hand."

The other male tried hard not to wet himself. _Uwaaa, senpai is scary!_

"Y-yes, se— Rivaille-san!"

He groaned at the major headache he was having and took a large gulp of coffee. "Stop with the honorifics, you damned fool." Rivaille rested on his stomach, using his elbows to prop himself on the pillow, mug of coffee safely placed between his palms.

There was a strange silence that lingered in the air as they drank their coffee. Eren was too scared to speak and Rivaille was too pissed and annoyed to talk with the shivering puppy. Once he was feeling better, he spoke again.

"Why did you try and find me?" A shorter silence.

"Well, um…I…" Eren hesitated, his face heating up. Rivaille turned his head curiously to see the other male's blushing face. "I just…wanted to see you…." He bit his lip, not looking at the other male in the eye. "Ever since that day, I've never…s-stopped…l-l-l-liking you…senpai.

The older male blinked, keeping a calm and collected face as he stared at Eren. "Why? I don't get it. We fucked once and never saw each again."

"W-well, I…" He blushed more. "All year…when you were a senior…I…w-watched you." _Uwa…so embarrassing_. "I thought…t-that you were…so handsome…and I just…w-wanted to kiss you. And feel you…and I—"

"Okay, stop with the details." Rivaille groaned a little, finished the rest of his coffee and set the empty mug on the end table next to the bed. He rolled onto his back, keeping his eyes glued on the red-faced puppy. "So you just showed up 8 years later for another hot fuck? What are you here for? I don't fucking get it."

The answer Eren gave him was so simple; it came out of his mouth with no hesitation. But Rivaille…still couldn't understand. Every man and woman he had been with stay in bed with him for one night and leave before he woke up the next morning. But this kid…

"Sorry kid. I don't date."

"Why not?"

"Because I…because…I…" _Huh? Why can't I answer? It's obvious the reason I don't date is because…because…_

"Have you ever had a boyfriend or a girlfriend, Rivaille-san?" Eren asked, his head tilted to the site like an adorable little puppy. _Stop acting so fucking cute. _

"…"

"Are you afraid, Rivaille-san?"

How could he be scared? He was fucking Rivaille! No one dared to fuck with him unless they wanted to die. He was fearless! He feared nothing!

A hand was placed on his chest as Eren stared into the man's eyes, his gaze unwavering. _Why isn't he scared? Isn't he appalled by my face?_

"Your heart is racing…" Eren leaned closer, his other hand going to his cheek. _What is he doing?_ "Rivaille-san, please don't cry. It hurts me to see tears fall from your eyes. _Huh? Crying? When did I start crying? When was time I cried? Fucking ridiculous…_

Rivaille kept silent as Eren moved forward to embrace him, hugging the male tight to his chest. What was he supposed to say? That yes, Rivaille was afraid, of all things? That he never dated because the last time he did, he was thrown to the side like trash and forgotten by the first person he opened up to? That he never dated because he didn't want to experience that pain again? That he never dated because he closed his heart long ago? That he never dated because it hurt just as much to open it back up again?

Slowly his hands made his way around Eren's waist, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

"Do you love me, Eren Jaeger?" He asked, his tone dark and the tears long gone. He felt the puppy tighten his grip around his neck.

"Yes, I do." Rivaille let out a small sigh.

"At the moment you stop, will you toss me aside?"

"…I don't plan to stop loving you, Rivaille-san." The shorter male couldn't help but let a small smile spread across his lips and a small chuckle escape his throat.

"Then, Eren Jaeger, you better not stop, because if you do, I'll end you."

Eren released his hold on Rivaille and stared into his eyes, featherweight tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Then I guess that means I'll love you until the day I die."

Rivaille reached up, cupping his cheeks and bringing his head down forcefully so that they were eye-to-eye.

"Well then, you better start planning your funeral, because you're in for a long ride."

Their lips clashed roughly, tongues sliding against each other desperately, hands exploring their bare bodies once more. Perhaps it was the first time they truly made love, where both of their feelings were emanating completely from their actions, connecting their bodies in a sensual dance.

Finally, after eight years of misery, Rivaille felt his sore and aching heart beat lively once again.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Thanks so much for liking and reviewing this fic! It was a spur of the moment and it's something I'm actually proud of. Hope you enjoyed this; look forward to more fics in the future~**

**~Ichi**


End file.
